Aishiteru,my sister,Sakura.
by witty-sun
Summary: Touya loves Sakura in a brotherly way,or that's what he thought.But,what if his love for his sister was not the kind he had imagined it to be,but something much more deeper??Full summary inside.R&R onegai!!!!
1. Accident

Touya loves Sakura in a brotherly way,or that's what he thought.But,what if his love for his sister was not the kind he had imagined it to be,but something much more deeper??After an accident,Touya forgets everything,but still,he found himself falling for his so called sister,Sakura.Will Sakura accept his love and will Touya get his memory back??Will fate be cruel to them,or will fate show them a way to happiness??And how will the people around them take it???Read on to find out.  
  
Stephanie:Here is my newest fic!!!Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!!!^_^ By the way,Sakura is 18 and Touya is 25 in my fic.(They have a 7 years difference in age...)  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
+ I have to give some information before my story.Touya is now working as a chemistrist (Is my spelling correct???) and their father is now on a business trip.Touya's workplace is near Sakura's school though..  
  
+ Sakura still has magic,but no such thing like Movie 2 had happened.Though Syaoran still like Sakura,he dare not confess his feelings.He's in the same college as Sakura.  
  
+ Tomoyo had migrated to England to be with Eriol,but still keep in close contact with Sakura and Syaoran through emails and phonecalls.  
  
+ Kero is still staying in Sakura's house,but he can now fly around freely as Sakura had told her family about the cardcaptor thingy.You can guess how happy Kero is!!!(Judging by the fact that he can open the refrigerator door as many time as he want to eat something!!)  
  
+ Touya drives Sakura to school everyday.  
  
That's all,i think.If i've anymore information i'll post them in the next chapter!!!!  
  
Aishiteru,my sister...  
  
by witty_sun AKA Stephanie ^("^-^")^  
  
Touya walked up to Sakura's bedroom,a mischevious smile playing on his lips.He stopped outside Sakura's bedroom and noted down the sound of the alarm clock ringing.No other sound accompanied it.  
  
Touya took a deep breathe.  
  
"KAIJUU!!IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!!!"he shouted.Almost immediatly,a shout was thrown back at him.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!"Sakura shouted back.Touya sticked his tongue out,on cue as Sakura opened the door furiously.  
  
"That wake you up didn't it??"Touya withdrawed his tongue and fold his arms,only to receive a sharp pain on his toes."YOWUCH!!!!!!!You've gotten heavier,kaijuu!!!You still haven't changed after all these years."  
  
"The same goes for you,oni-chan.I'm almost 18 now,and you still call me a kaijuu!!"Sakura pouted cutely.Touya couldn't help but laughed at his sister's cuteness.  
  
"Alright,now go and get changed.I'm going to work soon,i won't wait for you if you are late!!"Touya ruffled his sister's hair.  
  
Sakura's face broke into a smile.  
  
Touya walked down,and immediatly,noises could be heard coming from Sakura's room.  
  
"Kaijuu..."Touya mumbled to himself.  
  
Touya settled himself down at the dining table.In front of him was a cup of coffee and some toasts.Sakura came running down the stairs and stopped in front of the dining table.  
  
"Ohayou-gozaimasu oni-chan!!!"Touya saw Sakura and blushed faintly.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pair of jeans and a spaghetti-strap.(A/N:It's still Spring in Japan,though the weather is getting warmer...)It showed off Sakura's curves perfectly.  
  
Touya chided himself.What was he thinking about???  
  
"Ohayou-gozaimasu oka-san!!!(Is this mother in japanese??)"Sakura said to the picture of Nadeshiko.  
  
Touya couldn't help but keep on looking at Sakura.Sakura noticed his stares."Daijobu desu ka??"Sakura asked concernly.Touya shook out of his trance."Daijobu desu.."he muttered quickly.  
  
After breakfast,Sakura went into Touya's car and Touya started the engines.  
  
*^*^*^Touya's POV*^*^*^  
  
Funny.  
  
What's wrong with me??  
  
Everytime i see Sakura,my heart twitched a little.  
  
Just like when i first saw Kaho.  
  
Why am i thinking of her now!Kami-sama,what am i thinking??Sakura is my sister!!  
  
Freak  
  
Not again.That twitch in my heart.  
  
Sakura is only looking at me,concernly,as a BROTHER ONLY.  
  
Damn.How could i know Sakura could become such a great beauty one day.Well,of course,our mum was such a beauty too.  
  
Wait a minute.What's with all these thoughts??  
  
I care for my sister and LOVES her,as a brother and as a brother ONLY.  
  
I hope..  
  
Kami-sama,what am i doing!!!!  
  
Hmm...I must be stressed out,i gotta get a vacation from my job.  
  
Freak.  
  
Not again...the twitch...  
  
But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud honkings.  
  
Damn.Some impatient drivers...  
  
I started the car and out of the corner of my eyes i saw Sakura staring at me.Concernly."Are you really alright oni-chan??"Sakura asked me.I blushed and nodded dumbly.  
  
Get a grip on yourself,Touya!!She's your sister,that's a fact and you can't change it!!!She's calling you oni-chan!!  
  
Even after i said that,at the back of my mind,a small voice kept on saying to me.  
  
"Touya,you know it,though you think it's impossible,you've fallen for you sister...."  
  
Freak...  
  
*^*^*^End of Touya's POV*^*^*^  
  
After Touya dropped Sakura at the school,he received a peck from his sister,as a goodbye kiss.Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek,Touya could feel his heart pumped even more wildly than before.  
  
Sakura waved him goodbye and ran into the school.  
  
  
  
It was an unfruitful day of work.Touya and his friends were working on a project to find out the compound of a certain type of chemical which had been newly discovered.No conclusion was made,and Touya took a break from his job and took his safety goggles off."Hey guys,i'm going outside for some fresh air."Touya said before stepping out of the laboratory.  
  
Touya went out to the balcony.From where Touya was,he could see Sakura's college,at the backyard of the school.Something,or rather,someone caught his eyes and he immediatly rushed forward for a better look.  
  
"Sakura???"Touya mumbled to himself.  
  
Indeed it was Sakura,and with her there was a gang of boys.One of them shoved Sakura roughly and Sakura hit against the wall.Touya winced.  
  
.Even at a distance,Touya could see that Sakura had a scared look on her face.Every now and then,Sakura would open her mouth as if to say something.What one of the guy did later was totally out of Touya's imagination.  
  
One of the guys cornered Sakura,and unmistakably started to fondle Sakura's breast.Touya could see Sakura resisting and the other guys laughing and sneering.Something glistening seems to fall on Sakura's face.  
  
Anger took over Touya next,as he burst into the laboratory."I'm going somewhere.."he mumbled,before slamming the door and running towards the lift.His colleages looked at the still swinging door in surprise.  
  
Touya's mind was burning,his eyes seems to be filled with a blazing fire.Not caring about anything less,Touya rushed out of the building.  
  
Sakura's school was right after a wide road.Touya jumped over the railings and proceeded to run across the road.  
  
A LOUD honking sound was heard,followed by the screeching of tires and screamings.  
  
The last thing Touya remember was a wave of sharp pain,before he blacked out.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Stephanie:Oki,finished this chapter.Please review and tell me if it's good or bad.If you really hate this,then i'll probably not continue this fic...*sniffs*As for the pairings,i'm afraid i won't say anything until the end of the story,where you can find it out for yourself....So stay tune,review,and ja ne!!^_^ 


	2. Hospital and Staying Strong

Stephanie:I'm so touched by the reviews given to my story!!!!!!!!*sniffs*I'm really glad that you all like this story.I'm actually worrying that people might not accept this kind of story.So A BIG BIG arigatou and a BIG BIG hug to all those who reviewed!!! *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= + Yue is still in Yukito and Yukito and Touya are just friends,pure FRIENDS...(Thanks MorganD!!!) + Touya is now working as a chemist and their father is now on a business trip.Touya's workplace is near Sakura's school though..  
  
+ Sakura still has magic,but no such thing like Movie 2 had happened.Though Syaoran still like Sakura,he dare not confess his feelings.He's in the same college as Sakura.  
  
+ Tomoyo had migrated to England to be with Eriol,but still keep in close contact with Sakura and Syaoran through emails and phonecalls.  
  
+ Kero is still staying in Sakura's house,but he can now fly around freely as Sakura had told her family about the cardcaptor thingy.You can guess how happy Kero is!!!(Judging by the fact that he can open the refrigerator door as many time as he want to eat something!!)  
  
+ Touya drives Sakura to school everyday. + Sakura is 18 and Touya is 25 in my story.(You all should know that by now!!^_^) *^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^ Oki dokie!!So here comes my replies for all the reviewers!!!  
  
Sakura Blossom:Thank you very much.  
  
animegirl-mika:Good suggestion,though i want to keep them as biological brother and sister,or maybe not....*evil smirks* Anyway,thank you very much.  
  
WiccanStar:Thank you very much.  
  
CrystalMoon:Thank you very much,your review is very interesting too!!^_^  
  
Asahi Taiga:Muahahahahahahahahaha,i'm evil....Not really,but i just could ^_~.Thank you very much anyway!  
  
Yue's Playa ^O^:Thank you very much.I really like this face you know,it's kinda kawaii!!!^0^  
  
liteblossomyugiluver:Sure i'll email you and thank you very much.Hmm...I'll put Sakura's POV at the beginning of the story!!^^  
  
Bluemermaid3280:Are there other Sakura/Touya stories around???Can you tell me which ones??I really wanna read those.Initially i was thinking,because i don't see any T+S stories around,that's why i wrote one!!Thank you very much  
  
Sasami414:That why i'm writing more ^0^(told you i like this face!!) Thank you very much!!!  
  
MorganD:I'm sorry for not clarifying things earlier.Look at the introducing notes again,i've added some infomations...  
  
Koneko:Thank you very much!!!I'm glad you like this story!!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Aishiteru,my sister,Sakura...  
  
by witty_sun AKA Stephanie ^("^-^")^  
  
^*^*^Sakura's POV*^*^*  
  
Kami-sama!!!  
  
I feel like dying now...Now all i wish is to have Yonko's hands off me.  
  
How i wish that my oni-chan is with me now,he would protect me from these people.  
  
"Stop that!!!!!!!!!"I shouted again.  
  
It came out like a plea.  
  
At least i've tried to shout.  
  
I could hear the sneerings and the taunts of those guys around me.If only i can break away,but my hands are pinned up by Yonko's buddies.  
  
I hate them!!!  
  
I summed up the remaining strength i've got and screamed out loud. "HELP ME!!ONI-CHAN!!!!"  
  
I would have shouted something else,but i keep on thinking of my oni-chan.  
  
Why??  
  
But my thoughts are broken by someone or something closing my mouth.  
  
I would have vomited if i can if Yonko's mouth wasn't covering mine.  
  
Kami-sama,i feel like dying now!!!!  
  
Tried as i might,i couldn't get their hands off me,and my tears are flowing like a broken dam.  
  
Despite my helplessness,i had noted down a whole lot of commotion seemingly happening outside the school's premises.  
  
*^*^*End of Sakura's POV^*^*^  
  
Syaoran was shaking when he saw Sakura being bullied.He shouted and stormed towards them.  
  
One of the guy saw him."Look who's here.The soccer champion!!Look!!Can i have your autographs please??Can i...."The guy drawled and imitates Syaoran's fans,only to recieve a punch that sent him flying back to the ground.  
  
All of them stopped what they are doing and Yonko stepped in front of his gang.  
  
"Who do you think you are??"Yonko tried to appear as fierce as he could.Syaoran sent him his death glares.  
  
"So you are looking for a fight.I'll give it to you!!!"Yonko shouted,beckoning to his gang. All of them attacked Syaoran all at once,including Yonko.Syaoran recieved 2 punches in the stomach,but hit back brutally at them when his eyes caught sight of Sakura,who was hugging herself.  
  
"Fuck off man!!!"Yonko went forward and punched Syaoran.Syaoran blocked and kick him on the knee.  
  
There was a clack sound and Yonko slide to the ground,holding his legs in pain.  
  
All the other guys stopped and got scared.  
  
They looked at one another uncertainly.  
  
Then one of the members nodded and Syaoran got into his fighting stances,thinking that they are going to attack him.  
  
Hurriedly they propped Yonko up and ran off.  
  
One of them look back but Syaoran gave him his death glares.The guy turned around and dare not look back again.  
  
Syaoran wanted to chased after them,but the pleading look on Sakura's face told him to stop.  
  
"Cowards..."Syaoran muttered,before tending to Sakura.  
  
(A/N:I'm sorry if the story is progressing to quickly here,i just wanted to get to the memory losing parts quickly.Gomen nasai again!!!^_^)  
  
"Sakura,are you really alright???"Syaoran asked concernly,for about the tenth times already.  
  
Sakura nodded her head reassuringly.She pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter around her.  
  
Syaoran had lent Sakura the jacket to cover the place where her clothes were torn,and to act as comfort.  
  
Syaoran drove Sakura home in his car,when her cellphone rings suddenly at her doorway. "Moshi moshi??"Sakura answered the phone.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gasped.Shaking her head,Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Hands shaking,Sakura hung the phone and rushed back to Syaoran's car.Syaoran looked at her curiously.  
  
"Take me to the hospital,the one nearest to my house.."was what Sakura said,before she strapped her seatbelts on.  
  
Syaoran looked questionly at her,but decided to follow her wishes and drives to the hospital.  
  
It was a short ride,within 15 minutes,Sakura had arrived in the hospital and she immediatly ran into the hospital,her pace slowing down only at the reception.  
  
"Which room is a patient named Touya Kinomoto in???"Sakura asked breathlessly.  
  
"Touya Kinomoto??Please wait a moment.."The nurse typed something into the computer.  
  
"He's still in the operation room,had a car accident am i correct??"The nurse looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and bite her lips as if ready to cry.  
  
"Where is the operation room??"Syaoran asked the nurse.  
  
"Level 3,turn right and walk right to the end."the nurse reply.  
  
Sakura immediatly took off to the operation room.  
  
"Sakura,you should sit down and have something to eat..."Syaoran fiddled with the paper cup in his hands.  
  
Sakura had been pacing outside the emergency operation room for almost 2 hours,anxiously praying for her brother's safety.  
  
The operation signal turned off.A docter was seen walking out,followed by Touya on a bed,pushed by some male nurses.  
  
Sakura looked sadly at the pale Touya on the bed.  
  
"How is he docter???I'm his sister.."Sakura asked anxiously,hands clasped together.Syaoran stood motionlessly beside her.  
  
The docter gave a sigh and started talking.  
  
"Your brother had suffered severe injuries to his brain,and whether he can pull through or not depends on today.Though please be prepared for he MAY suffer from traumatic amnesia after he wakes up"  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"BUT,this is just an inference.If he can pull through,it would depends on how severe his frontal lobes' injuries are.But still,be prepared for the worst.."The docter give a sigh before he continue.  
  
"He'll be posted to the ICU(intensive care unit) where we will keep watch on him.Visitors are allowed,but you may not stay with him for more than half an hour."The docter said,before departing.  
  
Sakura hurried to follow the procedures,anxious to see her brother.  
  
Syaoran noticed that all the while Sakura's mouth was twitching as if ready to cry but she did not.  
  
^*^*^Sakura's POV*^*^*  
  
I would cry if i could,but i must not.  
  
I will be there for my oni-chan,i will stay strong.  
  
I will stay strong for him.  
  
Don't cry Sakura!!You can't cry...  
  
Not now...  
  
But my heart seems to shattered to pieces just to have the thought of my oni-chan losing his memories.  
  
Not just his.  
  
Ours.  
  
Our happy memories since small.How he protected me,and tries so hard to deny it.  
  
How he stole my favourite fish-cake,and later buying more for me.  
  
How he blackmail me to do all his housework,but he did all of them instead. Even thinking of that makes me smile.  
  
As i looked at my brother's pale face,i reached out tenderly to stroke his face.  
  
Again my eyes are filled with tears.  
  
I shaked them off.  
  
I keep on telling myself i won't cry.I can't...  
  
The 30 minutes is almost up.  
  
I contented myself by watching my oni-chan's unsteady breathing.  
  
Beside me,Syaoran remained motionless.Though out of the corner of my eyes i could see him opening his mouth occasionally as if to say something,but then close his mouth again.  
  
Actually,i would have appreciate it if he says something.  
  
The silence is deafening.  
  
Too deafening.  
  
It wasn't until 5 minutes later,the nurse shoo me out of the room,before Syaoran started talking.  
  
He actually surprised me with the first question.  
  
"Why aren't you crying??"  
  
"Because i'm trying to stay strong for my brother..."I gave a quick answer.Maybe i sound a little too harsh.Syaoran remained totally quiet after that.  
  
And that's where i stay the whole night,in the hospital,with Syaoran by my side. *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Stephanie:Oh my god!!This is soooo long winded!!!I'm sorry bout this,but i promise next chapter will be better (I hope).So tell me if it's good or bad.Reviews onegai and thank you(for reading this chapter.Ja ne!! 


	3. Confession

Stephanie:Harlow minna-san!!I'm sooooo sorry for the long delay but you know,writers' block....Hehe,i'm so excited,my birthday is today!!!!!Hee!!!!13 of August!!!Woohoo!!!!!!I'm so happy now.Happy happy!!!^_______________^Hee,i'm going crazy....Oh well,enjoy reading!!!  
  
By the way,I will not be replying to all the reviews,except for some questions and stuff.So arigatou gozaimasu to everyone who reviewed,and i looked forward to your comments!! *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
+ Yue is still in Yukito and Yukito and Touya are just friends,pure FRIENDS...(Thanks MorganD!!!)  
  
+ Touya is now working as a chemist and their father is now on a business trip.Touya's workplace is near Sakura's school though..  
  
+ Sakura still has magic,but no such thing like Movie 2 had happened.Though Syaoran still like Sakura,he dare not confess his feelings.He's in the same college as Sakura.  
  
+ Tomoyo had migrated to England to be with Eriol,but still keep in close contact with Sakura and Syaoran through emails and phonecalls.  
  
+ Kero is still staying in Sakura's house,but he can now fly around freely as Sakura had told her family about the cardcaptor thingy.You can guess how happy Kero is!!!(Judging by the fact that he can open the refrigerator door as many time as he want to eat something!!)  
  
+ Touya drives Sakura to school everyday.  
  
+ Sakura is 18 and Touya is 25 in my story.(You all should know that by now!!^_^)  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
Oki dokie!!So here comes my replies for some of the reviewers!!!  
  
Prettyflower:I really appreciates your comments.Well,i used to tell my little brother he's found in the garbage bin just to scare him,but now he don't really believe it.So now i'm finding more ways to torture him.Muahahahahahahahahahahaha....-_-;;  
  
rao-rao:That's a good point,but i really dunno how to write from his point of view and i can't really find any parts for him to play in this story,until i find him someone to pair him up with.Sowwie for now...  
  
Rynne:Awwww......i'm so sorry to disappoint you,but this is definitely not gonna be a S+S,but i can't tell you whether Touya and Sakura will be together in the end,coz i'm still deciding whether this will be a happy ending or not for them...But still,i do hope that you will continue reading my story.^__^  
  
WiccanStar:Well,you can say that.Hmmm... wonder what happy things i shall do to Syaoran to make him forget about Sakura??....Thank you anyway.  
  
I'm sorry that i cannot reply to all my other reviewers' review so i just want to extend a big hug and thanks to the people who reviewed.You all make my day!!!^_______^ *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Aishiteru,my sister,Sakura...  
  
by witty_sun AKA Stephanie ^("^-^")^  
  
My eyes fluttered open and close again.I feel so comfortable and warm that i never want to get out of this warmth i'm experiencing now.I snuggled up against the source of the warmth,and felt something or rather,someone jerking awake.  
  
I sat up immediatly,and felt some pain in my neck.  
  
"Owwww......."I let out a groan.I kept my eyes close,still wanting to catch a glimpse of the sweet dream i had about Touya and me.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?"A familiar voice asked."I smiled,eyes still closed."It's ok,must be from yesterday's sleep here.."I said.  
  
Slowly i opened my eyes,adjusting to the streaming sunlight from the windows.A messy haired Syaoran greeted me as i open my eyes.I giggled."Ohayou Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran looked at me curiously before smiling.He ruffled his hair."Ohayou Sakura.Oh well,i guess my hair looked a little bit more messy then usual..must be a comical sight..."  
  
I nodded,before yesterday's happenings came back to me all at once.  
  
"Oni-chan...."I whispered."Come on,let's go in."I said solemnly to Syaoran.Syaoran nodded.  
  
^*^*^Normal POV*^*^*  
  
Sakura sat down beside Touya's bed,holding his hands tightly."Maybe we should go,Sakura."Syaoran said,after a long silence.  
  
"I'm sure your brother is in good hand.You haven't eaten since yesterday!!!!How can you take care of your brother when you can't take care of yourself???"Syaoran seems almost fustrated.  
  
Sakura looked tearfully at Syaoran and Syaoran took a step back in shock."I"m sorry,Sakura.I...i...."Syaoran stuttered.  
  
Sakura shaked her head and forced a smile."No,you're right.I must take care of myself if i want to take care of my brother..."  
  
There was a few minute of awkward silence as Syaoran fidgets.  
  
"Can you drive me back home??"Sakura stood up.Syaoran nodded,glad to have the silence broken.  
  
As the door click shut softly,Touya stirred a little.  
  
Deep in his heart,his mind,he wonders what is going on...  
  
............................................................................  
  
Fogs filled the entire place.The sweet smell of plum blossoms caught Touya's nose.  
  
Where am i?? I...I... can't remember anything...  
  
Where is this place??  
  
And why does my head feel so much pain??  
  
And....Who am i??  
  
"Touya...my son...." A soothing voice calls out.Touya found himself drawn to the voice,as if...as if...that voice is from someone familiar....  
  
Touya clutches his forehead and closes his eyes.  
  
Why??The more i try to think back what happened,the more my head seems to hurt...  
  
Touya felt a warm hand caressing his cheeks,and opened his eyes.  
  
A beautiful angel stood in front of him,with long flowing hairs,and a warm smile.  
  
"Who...who are you???"Touya asked.  
  
The beautiful angel smiled sadly."You cannot even remember me.Touya??You cannot even remember your own mother..."The angel lower her head.  
  
"Mum??"Touya called out uncertainly.  
  
The angel look up and nodded.Slowly she placed her hands on Touya's forehead.Touya took a step back.  
  
"Don't be afraid..."The angle smiled reassuringly.Touya closed his eyes as he feel the warm hand cover his forehead.  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
"Docter!Docter!The patient in room 25 has woken up!"A nurse rushed to tell the docter as Touya blinked his eyes continuously,adjusting to the lights.  
  
"Where...am i??"Touya asked as soon as the docter came in.  
  
"You don't remember anything???"The docter asked,shining a light into Touya's eyes.Touya tries hard to think,only to be greeted by a sharp pain in his head.He winced.  
  
"Now now,relax and don't try too hard,your head will hurt more.."the nurse said.  
  
"Mr Kinomoto,we are sorry to inform you that you have been involved in an accident,and as a result your head may suffer traumatic amnesia.Do you,actually remember anything to do with your past life??"The docter said.  
  
Touya nodded,then shake his head again.  
  
"Is that a yes or no??"The docter enquire.  
  
Touya scratched his head."I'm not sure actually,but all i remember was my mum,or so i think..."Touya's voice trailed off.  
  
"I see,your mum...Ok,now can you describe her to me??Or do you remember anything else about her,like her name for instance??"The docter asked.  
  
Touya started talking,as the docter noted it all down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat on the chair,head bowed,hands nervously twisting.She still cannot forget about about her brother lyng on a bed in the hospital.  
  
"Sakura,here's your cup of coffee..."Syaoran handed Sakura a cup,"and also,i have called the school and requested for a few days off...You can take a rest at home or take care of your brother in the hospital...."Syaoran trailed off awkwardly.  
  
... Should i tell her now??Should i tell Sakura i love her??Is it the right time??? ...  
  
Sakura looked up suddenly."Syaoran,You are so good to me,thank you very much."  
  
... My heart is pumping so wildly...Oh my god,How can i tell her??? ...  
  
"Syaoran???Do you have something to tell me??"Sakura noticed the staring- into-space Syaoran."Eh??Sorry....I was thinking about something..."Syaoran smiled sheepishly.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence as wild thoughts gallop through Syaoran's mind.  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~ Should i tell her now??  
  
Is it a good time??Maybe it is,i mean,we're alone now,and nothing could interrupt us right??  
  
But then again...Sakura is not in the right mood now,if i tell her,would she accept me??  
  
Sakura i love you!!!How can i tell you that???How can i???  
  
She's looking at me now.  
  
Oh swell!I must have looked like a dork now.What am i to do??  
  
Tell her now?  
  
Don't tell her now?  
  
Tell her now?  
  
Don't tell her now?  
  
Tell her now?  
  
Don't tell her now?  
  
Why can't i make a decision!!!!Am why in the world am i talking to myself???  
  
Ok Syaoran,you can do it.Tell her NOW!!  
  
~~End of Syaoran's POV~~  
  
Sakura looked up in shocked as Syaoran shouted "NOW!"  
  
"Syaoran are you really alright??Maybe you should take a rest..."Sakura said concernly.  
  
"Sakura,I love you!!!"Syaoran forced his voice out,his face blushing a deep crimson red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok,End of story,what do you think???Oh well,i might just want to continue the story,IF you scroll down....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erm???Come again???You want the story to continue???Erm....I'm not sure you know...It's very late now and i'm tired....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okok,i know you're angry now...Ok,i'll continue the story,but just a bit,i'm really tired...  
  
Sakura's face remained expressionless.Syaoran took that as a no as he backed away disappointedly."No Syaoran wait!"Sakura stand up.  
  
They stare at one another which for seems like an eternity before Syaoran grab Sakura by the waist,and placed his lips gently on hers.  
  
Syaoran let go as fast as he grabbed her,making Sakura longed for his warmth again.Sakura blushed and took in a deep breathe.She had hold her breathe when Syaoran kissed her,and now she feels so confused.  
  
"Sakura,i just want to let you know...I...I lo....."~~RING RING!!!~~"Sakura broke out of her trance and picks up the phone quickly.  
  
"Moshi moshi,this is the Kinomoto's residence."Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Hello?I am from the hospital and i just want to inform you that Touya Kinomoto has woken up,and the docter wants to see his family immediatly.Please come to the hospital as soon as possible..Thank you."  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^ Stephanie:Ok,end of story,i'm sorry if it's short,i really gotta rush now.So please give me your comments and reviews onegai!!!^__________________________^ 


	4. Amnesia and Love

Stephanie:^__________________________________________________________^ I'm so happy by the reviews you guys gave me,I was really over the moon after i read it.But,i know that some of you out there think that this story is kinda gross,but like what Bluemermaid3280 said,it's my story and i can do whatever i want with it,so i apologize to those who cannot accept this story,even though i'm not really sure it's my fault or not.Still,i'll continue this story,no matter what...  
  
Also,thank you to all thsoe who had wished me happy birthday,i did have a pretty good time that day.^_________________________^  
  
Thank you to those who had reviewed!!!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
+ Yue is still in Yukito and Yukito and Touya are just friends,pure FRIENDS...(Thanks MorganD!!!)  
  
+ Touya is now working as a chemist and their father is now on a business trip.Touya's workplace is near Sakura's school though..  
  
+ Sakura still has magic,but no such thing like Movie 2 had happened.Though Syaoran still like Sakura,he dare not confess his feelings.He's in the same college as Sakura.  
  
+ Tomoyo had migrated to England to be with Eriol,but still keep in close contact with Sakura and Syaoran through emails and phonecalls.  
  
+ Kero is still staying in Sakura's house,but he can now fly around freely as Sakura had told her family about the cardcaptor thingy.You can guess how happy Kero is!!!(Judging by the fact that he can open the refrigerator door as many time as he want to eat something!!)  
  
+ Touya drives Sakura to school everyday.  
  
+ Sakura is 18 and Touya is 25 in my story.(You all should know that by now!!^_^)  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you to all those who had reviewed,here's some of my replies!!!  
  
sohna:Thank you very much.Confrontation between Touya and Syaoran??Sure!!That's a good idea!!Hee....Just watch and see...  
  
Arctic Wolf,*-* Sarah*-* and baybeegrl:Maybe you're wondering why i put you guys together.It's because i just want you all to know that i'm not going to change the story to S+S or other pairings.Still,i want to express my thanks to you guys for reviewing,and for giving opinions too.I'll change the ratings that's for sure though.Thanks!!^______^  
  
animegirl-mika:Erm...What's an Aku???-_-::Hee,that's a new word to me...  
  
Mimi:Thank you soooooo much!!!!I'm flying to the moon now....Look!!I'm over it now!!!Oh no!!!I didn't bring a parachute!!!I'm fall........................ing..................!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bluemermaid3280:Your reviews always touched me...*sob sob* Thank you very much,and don't worry because i won't change the story because of what people said,as the pairings is what made me write the story in the first place...  
  
I'm sorry that i cannot reply to all my other reviewers' review so i just want to extend a big hug and thanks to the people who reviewed.You all make my day!!!^_______^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Aishiteru,my sister,Sakura...  
  
by witty_sun AKA Stephanie ^("^-^")^  
  
Syaoran glanced at the smiling Sakura,staring out of the windows of his car.  
  
"Yeah Syaoran,way to go!Now she didn't even remember you confessing to her!!You baka!You should have known that it's not a good time to confess to her now!"Syaoran's grip on the wheel become tighter as wild thoughts gallop through his mind.  
  
The over excited Sakura runs through the many wards of the hospital,making no sound,buts he bumps into many people in the way.  
  
Syaoran trails behind,whispering words of apology to people Sakura had knocked down.  
  
Sakura stopped outside the ward of her brother,catching her breath and waiting for Syaoran.  
  
The door burst open and Touya looked up.An unfamiliar face comes into view,but yet at the same time his heart began to pump very wildly.  
  
He was staring at an angel,a beautiful angel.At the same time,as he saw the bright smile on her face,as if she is glad to see him,his heart heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
But as soon as he saw another guy coming into the room,an unmistakable feeling of anger came into him."I don't think i'm going to like this guy very much..."Touya thought to himself.  
  
"Oni-chan!!!!"Sakura shouted,flunging herself onto Touya,hugging him tightly,tears of joy running down her face.  
  
"Oni-chan??"Touya echoed,feeling slightly disappointed and confused.  
  
Sakura broke away the hug."Yes!Oni-chan!!I missed you so much!!!!"Syaoran,at the other side,looked away.  
  
"Sorry lady,but do i know you?"Touya asked.Sakura jumped off .Touya and Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Is this a joke?Oni-chan,you are still so mean!!"Sakura smiled a little uncertainly.  
  
There was no response from Touya and Sakura looked at the docter nervously.The docter nodded,and the docter say what Sakura has always dreaded.  
  
"Mr Kinomoto seems to have forgotten his life before the accident...But there may still be a chance of him recovering if his family will co- operate.."The docter said.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes,feeling faint.  
  
~*~*~Sakura's POV~*~*~  
  
Forgotten??  
  
Forgotten his life before the operation??  
  
Forgotten?!?!?  
  
How can he do that!!!Please tell me it's a joke.Please!!!  
  
PLEASE!!!!  
  
Please...  
  
My head,it hurts.IT seems to me that all the water in my body had rushed up to my head,threatening to rush out like a broken dam..  
  
Why??Why did you do this to me???Why oni-chan tell me why!!  
  
Why....  
  
I didn't know what got into me,all i did was to flung myself onto Touya again,crying on his shoulder.  
  
"No matter what oni-chan,i'm going to do my best to help you regain your memory!"Sakura said aloud with confidence.Touya patted awkwardly on my head,and i cried even more.  
  
"And i will try my best to remember..."Touya smiled tenderly to me.  
  
I smiled.Touya's words had given me confidence,and i will try my best to help him!The docter smiled.  
  
"I'll make myself scarce,you all have a good talk and see what comes out of it.If there's anything you want to talk to me about,tell the nurse.She will bring you to me..."Saying that,the docter went out.  
  
I got off Touya,looking at Syaoran,who had remained quiet all along and smiled.Syaoran smiled,forcefully though.  
  
What's wrong with him??  
  
Then i recalled.  
  
I blushed,recalling the time when he had confessed to me.He must be wondering why i had forgotten all about it!!!  
  
How he must be feeling now!!Now what should i do??How do i feel about him?  
  
As i glanced back at Touya,he rubbed his shoulder."Ouch,all the huggings you gave me must have triggered the pain.What a kaijuu you are!!"Touya said jokingly.  
  
I frowned,getting myself ready to kick him.Then i stopped,remembering he is still recovering from the accident.  
  
But there's another reason that stopped me from kicking him,and i just couldn't fathom out why.  
  
Then it hit me.Hit me hard.There WAS something familiar about what he said that make me stopped.  
  
"Kaijuu??"I echoed,feeling breathless.  
  
"Yeah!"Touya shrugged."It just occured to me that i should call you that,as if i had been doing this for a long time..."He smiled.  
  
"But that's what you always call me!!And i will step you on your foot!"Sakura said breathlessly.I turn to Syaoran for agreement,but find that he's gone.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?"I asked.  
  
"You mean that guy who came with you??He went out just now..."Touya said,mentally taking down the name of "that guy".  
  
I frowned.Guess it's time to explain it to him...  
  
"I must be going now.i'll come and visit you the next day and bring you some soup.Ok?"Sakura smiled.  
  
"Is it edible?"Touya said jokingly.I pouted."Of course!!Humph!!"Saying that,I opened the door.  
  
"Wait a minute!What's your name,and are you my sister?"Touya called out.  
  
I stopped,biting my lips.I am just not used to treating Touya like an outsider,or someone whom i just met!!  
  
"I'm Sakura,and i'm your sister.."Saying that,i closed the door behind me,holding back my tears.  
  
*~*~*End of Sakura's POV*~*~*  
  
"Sakura??Why does it sounds so familiar??"Touya talked to himself,as the door clicked shut.  
  
Sakura walked around,looking for Syaoran,finally finding him alone in the garden.  
  
"Syaoran,are you alright?"Sakura asked concernly.Syaoran turn around."Oh its you.I'm alright,really.."  
  
"You know,about what you said today..."Syaoran had already begin to walk away,before Sakura can finish her sentence.  
  
"Sakura,don't tell me please...I'm afraid of rejection,really afraid.I know that you have to take care of your brother,and it's not really a good time to say it,but Sakura,I really love you,right from the 4th grade(A/N:or izit the 5th grade??).You don't have to give me a reply now,i can wait...I'm just afraid of rejection..."Syaoran sighed,knowing that he is showing his weak side to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran began to walk away.Sakura was stunned,rooted to the spot.Her mind raced through many things,before she comes to a conclusion.  
  
"Syaoran,i accept!"Sakura shouted.Syaoran turned around in surprise.  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^ Stephanie:Is that consider a cliffy??Muahahahahhahahhahahahha!!!!Remember to review!!And i'll try my best to complete chapter 5!!!Just remember to review!!!Sorry if it's short though... 


	5. Heartbreaking Truth

Stephanie: Harlow minna-san!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating for sooooooooooooooooo long!!!I left you people at a cliffy last time (very evil of me I know), did anyone misses me???? *There is some boos and shouts* -_-; Ok, I get the point....  
  
Anyway, let us assume that Eriol is older than them and is working now, Tomoyo is still schooling though.  
  
Ok, so enough of my blabbering, I will not be replying to reviews unless there are some questions or I'm really touched at that review...reason is.... I'm lazy...  
  
Ok, so you people get my point, I'm lazy but not lazy enough to extend a BIGGIE BIG BIG hug and thank yous to those who had reviewed. Arigatou!! You people made my day!! ^___________^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
+ Yue is still in Yukito and Yukito and Touya are just friends, pure FRIENDS...  
  
+ Touya is now working as a chemist and their father is now on a business trip. Touya' s workplace is near Sakura's school though.  
  
+ Sakura still has magic, but no such thing like Movie 2 had happened.  
  
+ Tomoyo had migrated to England to be with Eriol, but still keep in close contact with Sakura and Syaoran through emails and phone calls.  
  
+ Kero is still staying in Sakura's house, but he can now fly around freely as Sakura had told her family about the card captor thingy. You can guess how happy Kero is!!! (Judging by the fact that he can open the refrigerator door as many time as he want when he wants to eat something!!)  
  
+ Touya drives Sakura to school everyday.  
  
+ Sakura is 18 and Touya is 25 in my story. (You all should know that by now!! ^_^)  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Aishiteru, my sister, Sakura...  
  
by witty_sun AKA Stephanie ^("^-^")^  
  
~*~*~Sakura's POV~*~*~  
  
Silence.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?"  
  
Syaoran remained motionless, his face showing no sign of movement.  
  
"You're not ready are you?" Syaoran closed his eyes. "I saw uncertainty in your eyes..."  
  
I was getting ready to defend myself, then I began to question myself.  
  
Am I ready? Do I really love him?  
  
Syaoran open his eyes. "There, you see, you can't find a reply to my question..." He walks towards me, cupping my face with his hands gently.  
  
"There's no hurry, really. I am not forcing you or anything, and you are still uncertain right? "Syaoran smiled.  
  
As i stare into his amber orbs, i realized how much wiser he is, and how well he know me. I felt guilty, yet his eyes are not blaming me.  
  
My eyes watered.  
  
"There there, don't cry...You wouldn't want to see me sad would you? I'm happy as long as you are happy, so you don't have to blame yourself..." Syaoran wiped my tears away with his fingers.  
  
I flung myself into him, burying my head in his chest, sobbing. He patted me comfortingly, another hand holding me comfortably by the shoulder.  
  
Everything just felt so right then.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
*~*~*End of Sakura's POV*~*~*  
  
That night, Syaoran went home, and was greeted by his butler, Wei.  
  
"Wei, have you ever love someone so much, and you have to give them up, maybe for some time being, because of some factors??"  
  
Wei was taken back, as he rarely sees his master like that, then he nodded understandingly. He knows, that since the 4th grade, his master had already fallen in love with a certain emerald eyes girl.  
  
"Do you think that's the right thing to do?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"If your heart feels it's right, it's right." Wei just simply said.  
  
Syaoran looked down, his fringes covering his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Wei, that's all I needed." With that, Syaoran walked into his room and collapse into his bed.  
  
"My heart hurts, but I respect your decisions. Did I do the right thing by telling you are not ready?" Syaoran ponders for a moment.  
  
"Maybe I did the right thing, and it may save me from more anguish in the future." With that, Syaoran slowly falls into a deep slumber.  
  
Sakura went home, trudging up the staircase to her room, her head spinning.  
  
Spinning from all the incidents that had happened in the short span of time.  
  
"So how am I going to break the news to ota-san??" Sakura wondered. Now as she think about her father, the more she misses him. She was confused, and she needed badly for someone to comfort her.  
  
"Maybe I should call Tomoyo." Sakura said, reaching for her telephone.  
  
  
  
The silence of the Hiiragizawa's household was suddenly broken by the sound of telephone ringing.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were still in bed. Tomoyo was the first to wake up, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through the curtains.  
  
Lazily she put her arms around Eriol's broad shoulder and kissed him.  
  
"Honey, the phone is ringing." Tomoyo smiled, playing with Eriol's hair.  
  
Eriol mumbled something incoherently, turned and faced the other side of bed.  
  
"Honey.it's morning already.you have to go to work and I have to go to school..."  
  
Eriol opened his eyes unwillingly and pulled himself out of bed, putting his glasses on. Tomoyo reached up the wall-phone and answer it.  
  
"Hello, this is the Hiiragizawa's Residence." Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Tomoyo? I hope it's not too late there. I need to talk to you about something." Sakura speak into the phone.  
  
"Sure Sakura, its morning here in London, don't worry. Can you please wait a minute?" Tomoyo replied, looking at Eriol, whose eyebrows are raised.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo noted down the weariness in Sakura's voice and hurriedly cover the mouthpiece with her hand.  
  
"Morning honey!!" Tomoyo give Eriol a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Morning sweetie.who's on the phone??" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's Sakura on the line, she sounded a bit nervous I think." Tomoyo frowned a little.  
  
"Don't worry hon, talk to her a bit. I'll prepare breakfast today." Eriol give Tomoyo another peck on the lips, got dressed and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Hello? Sorry Sakura, Eriol was up." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
All Tomoyo heard next was the recognizable sound of sobbing, and wondered worriedly in her mind what would cause her best friend to be so sad suddenly.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Stephanie: Oki dokie!! Finally another chapter finished!! I thought I'm never gonna finished this.Sorry bout the long delay in updating again, but trust me, I'm having a serious case of writer's block. But reviews always make me work harder!! Got it?? ^_____~  
  
Sorry if the chappie is short. But thanks again to all those who had reviewed!!! ^______________^ 


End file.
